Lying About It
by four-eyed 0-0
Summary: A Dramione one-shot. In the bookshop, Hermione Granger finds herself facing the boy she so loathed before and experiences a breakaway from whatever the two of them had been deceiving themselves about. HermioneXDraco


Hey there. This is just my first attempt writing a Dramione. I'm somehow nervous about it, really. Wah... :/

**

* * *

Lying About It**

She found it, she found it! Hermione Granger smiled a genuine smile as she reached out for the book she had been looking for weeks. Her pale hands shook with excitement as she tip-toed to finally grasp the black-leather-covered book embossed with golden script letters reading: _Emma_ by Jane Austen, a novel of evolution from self-deception. Her fingernails scratched the spine of the heaven-high book. She mentally slapped her face for forgetting to bring her wand. She pouted. _Think. Think. Think. _She decided to jump.

Hermione bent her knees to ready herself for the great leap, then, she took a deep breath...

_One, two, three!_

"Just what brings you jumping like a mad ferret?" A voice from behind her drawled, her fingers, barely scraping the spine of the book once more. _Just who was the intruder who took her out of her concentration?_

She turned around and rolled her eyes at Draco Malfoy. "And what gave you the impression I am the bouncing ferret here? And why are you here? This is a Muggle bookshop, I suppose."

Malfoy smirked his famous smirk. "Oh, well, I thought of a visit, and if I'm not mistaken, you were in mid-air a moment ago." He laughed and started towards her. Hermione took a half-step back and he glanced at her before looking up the top shelf where her dream book stood amongst its fellows.

To her surprise, he smoothly reached out and took the very book, its newness spreading its scent into the air. She stared longingly at the solitary object grasped by his long, pale fingers. He cocked his head to the side and eyed her innocently. "Want to have this, right?"

That was the only time that she realized how towering he was over her and how fragile and weak she looked in front of him. "What do you think?" she asked, annoyed.

"You do." He suddenly tossed it at her. Hermione ogled at him. "Mind thanking me, Granger?"

Hermione slipped out her trance. "Oh, yes, thank you, I guess…"

He laughed and pulled her to the counter. "Now pay for it," he said, bringing Hermione to another confused state. "Well, you'll be coming with me."

"What are you talking about, Mal —"

"Hermione, glad to see you here!" the cashier greeted. Hermione faced her out of instinct. "Just who's this person you're with today? A boyfriend?"

"NO." They both answered.

"Oh," the cashier snickered. "Mutual understanding, really, you're into it."

Hermione's eyebrows rose high on her forehead. "No way. You're silly, Reina."

Reina looked over Malfoy. "Nice catch you've got, Hermione." She winked at him. His eyebrows rose on his forehead too.

"I am in no way —"

"Anyway, who's paying?"

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy suddenly was hit by an idea. "Oh, I will," he replied, taking his purse.

"Malfoy!" Hermione reprimanded.

"Oh, honey, shut up. You're being too shy," he told her, making the pretense more effective as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Here's the payment." And he handed the money to Reina who was evidently enjoying herself as much as Malfoy did.

"I said —"

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow at her and managed to steer her around, dragging themselves out the bookstore.

"Have a nice day!" Reina shouted, giggling.

Once they were outside, Hermione elbowed him on the ribs and pull herself from his arm. "Just what was that for?" she yelled.

"Oh, I can see you haven't been using those noodles of yours, Granger," he replied, massaging the sore spot. "You've been weird."

"That's out of the question, Malfoy!"

"So what if I played in there? You can just say the next time that we broke up, right? Why give a fuss?"

Hermione suddenly felt ill. "And who do you think you are to tell me that? Why did you pretend in the first place?"

"Bah." He rolled his eyes and turned on his heel. "Nice to see you again, Granger."

Three years had passed that they had not seen each other, and here he would come, annoying her again? Hermione, against her grudge against him and his aunt at most, hoped against hope that perhaps he would change! But look at him now, there was nothing that was new. Same old haughty Malfoy.

"I did not tell you to leave!" she shouted semiconsciously.

Malfoy halted and turned around with a _smile_. "Miss me, Granger?"

Hermione felt cold. "Yeah, right." She laughed sarcastically. "I missed you so much that I can't breathe! I can still recall those endless nights when I cried over our parting and each time I awoke that you were not beside me! I missed you so much that I've been a little bit silly, always thinking of how I wished you were with me, being clumsy and out of focus thus. I missed you so much that even Harry and Ron could not find any way to make me feel better! And I missed you so much that today I've been daydreaming!"

^o^

Draco stood listening to Granger's sarcastic speech. He was fully aware that it was just one of her insults, but how come did he feel a stab in his chest? What was such feeling? As he had smirked at her for the first time in three years, he knew it should have been a smile. When he went putting his arm around her shoulders, he knew there was that enjoyment that he had never felt before. Even her elbow on his ribs did not hurt that much but instead felt like a tickle that he was so sure sent a wave of warmth throughout him. And now she had just declared stupid remarks on how she missed him, but how come did he feel a sudden longing for those words to be true.

He was half-aware of the things he had felt towards her when they still at Hogwarts. How he wanted to provoke her to the extent that she might explode, that he just wanted to see her irritated and acknowledge his being an expert at that. He had a bad dream of Hagrid stepping on him after she had punched him hard back at third year. He marveled at her transformation in the Yule Ball and thanked himself for having cursed her front teeth. He felt so guilty as he watched her being tortured in the manor.

"—I missed you so much that even Harry and Ron could not find any way to make me feel better! And I missed you so much that today I've been daydreaming!"

Draco's breathing suddenly felt heavy. How he wished that all she was saying was true. How he wished she indeed missed him, because he missed her too.

"And I missed you so much I could not help thinking of which teases I could throw at you today. I missed you so much I wished Potter and Weasel would not be around. And I missed you so much I wished I could just grab you around for some time that we both can enjoy."

Granger's eyes went wide, her smirk faded away, as a hot rush of color tinted her pale cheeks. "Oh, indeed?" she asked breathlessly.

Draco caught a glimpse of the book wrapped in brown paper he bought for her. He had read what it was, even for a moment, and he knew it was that old Muggle tale of a woman arising from the prison of self-deception. Now that he came to think of it, he realized he was actually deceiving himself. Granger — Hermione — was the very thing he needed. Not the person he could insult and provoke, nor the person who was the devoted friend of his archenemy. It was simply Hermione Jean Granger. Not a thing else. No one else. But Hermione and her presence.

"Yes."

Hermione laughed shakily. "Oh." She chuckled nervously. "Now that's funny."

"Funny indeed," he said, taking steps back to her. She was really shaking.

"I guess I've got to go, then. Nice seeing you, Malfoy," she managed to say, before he came even closer. She spun around and waved a hand, half-walking and half-running, or more so like jumping away out his reach.

Draco broke to a run and pulled her arm to spin her. The book fell on the ground and both of them stared at it. Both bent to pick it up, but Draco's Quidditch skills gave him ease at snatching. Hermione looked up at him, eyes darting nervously as though looking at a certain part of him for too long could make her freeze.

"You know what?" he started, leveling the book to her chin, "If I were to look for a person who resembles the heroine of this book, it would be me."

Hermione's eyebrow twitched. What was he talking about?

"A person who is self-deceiving, that's me."

Hermione's hair stood on end. What was really happening?

"And the person to help, it's you."

Hermione looked him straight in the eye. She was out of words. "W-what are you talking about, Malfoy?"

Draco's eyes lit up. "I've found out how I could change."

Hermione was freaking out. "Now, Malfoy, if you don't mind —"

"If you don't mind, can I go now with you?"

"Huh?"

"Can I go on with you?"

"What?"

"Stupid." Draco made a face and grabbed her chin. "Be mine, Hermione!" he said softly.

Hermione's heart raced. "Mal —"

"I'm _your_ DRACO, _my _Hermione."

Hermione did not know what to do. Draco was so sure. He would do it now.

"I love you." His face flushed. "And it is a load of shit."

"WHAT?" She struggled to let go, but Draco had already wrapped his arms around her. "Let go!"

He placed his hand upon her neck and was leaning in. Hermione kept turning her head here and there in protest. But why? Why did it feel like she was succumbing bit by bit ? She knew this was stupid, but there was simply something inside her that made her feel warm. Did she love him too?

All she knew was that the moment his lips ghosted over her, a warmth she had never felt before coursed throughout her shaking body. Somewhere in her subconscious dictated that she wanted this, that she had been longing for this moment. She knew she loved him. It was heaven, kissing Draco Malfoy. She would help him ease out of deceit, as much as he would for her. Hermione's hands swept to his head and played with his hair. He suddenly responded more pliantly that she was lifted off her feet.

Draco was dimly aware of where they were, of who they were. All he knew was that he loved her, even if she did not. He would come out of his shell and let her feel what she ought to feel.

After what seemed like eternity, they broke off, foreheads touching, their breaths harsh. Draco wanted to run away with her, for them to be in each other's arms forever. He wished to share his life with her.

Deep inside, Hermione wanted not to end this. She just wanted to be held by Draco. It had been torture, the fact that she restrained herself for the years. All she sad to him were true. She was sure of it.

"Let me help you, Drake." She smiled as he looked at her in awe. "I love you, Draco. I love you."

Draco was overwhelmed that he kissed her there and then once more, as the first snow shower of winter came.

* * *

Kick that button there dears! Thank you! :)

**~four-eyed 0-0**


End file.
